


Teach Me

by yeolinski



Category: Golden Child (Korea Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Jealousy, M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship, but not in a weird way, i was scared to post this tbh lol, some making out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-02 22:35:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12735672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeolinski/pseuds/yeolinski
Summary: Sungyoon is jealous of the new teacher assistant, and perhaps wrongly so.





	Teach Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [daeyeols (sungyeols)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sungyeols/gifts).



> Annie wanted a teacher-student fic. Annie got a teacher-student fic.  
> Then for like two weeks I thought I might get burned at the stake for posting this, so I apologize if this triggers somebody. Now It's finally here. :) Enjoy.

“They are so hot together!” 

“They’re so obvious, too. They’re clearly dating.”

“I know, right?! And today - today, Jaesuk-oppa leaned in while Daeyeol-nim was counting the scores, and they almost kissed!”

“What? When?” 

“When they were counting the scores, just, like, after lunch break! Sungyoon, are you coming or not? You didn’t even pack your bag yet.”

Sungyoon looks up from his test sheet. His friends are standing there with their bags slung on their shoulders, and staring at him. 

“Oh, um. Can’t, sorry.” He shows his sheet.  He got 33 out 100.  ‘See me after classes, please!’ is written in a red pen right below the score. 

“Ah~ not again! How are you so bad at this? You used to be better than everybody in class! I couldn’t even believe my eyes when I saw you in summer classes.” 

“Guess I didn’t quite understand the material…?”

“How can you not understand it, when it’s Daeyeol’s class? Everybody hated math last year when Mrs. Kim taught it - but now even the delinquents march right into class. He’s a good teacher.”

Sungyoon fights the urge to roll his eyes. Daeyeol is a mediocre teacher, at best; but he’s energetic and nice to everybody, and he  _ cares _ . Maybe too much. To top it off, he’s good looking and young, so nobody wants to pass on that.

“Maybe you need a tutor, Sungyoon.”

“Yeah. Maybe.”

Or maybe not. 

He knows all the answers by heart. He actually has to try and write logically wrong answers, so it wouldn’t be too obvious.

He looks ahead, and Daeyeol and Jaesuk are still chatting with some girls about one of the problems. 

If it weren’t for Mr. big-nose over there, he wouldn’t even be stuck in summer courses. 

_ Sungyoon  _ was supposed to be the teacher assistant in summer classes. But the school hired this dude out of nowhere, who's fresh out of college, and tall, and handsome, and looks absolutely wonderful next to Daeyeol. But that’s not even what he hates about him. 

Park Jaesuk on top of it all, is probably the nicest person ever. And no, he’s not forcing it out, he’s clearly just a genuinely nice guy, so he hates that he can’t  _ hate  _ him. He’s the type you can’t bring yourself to hate even if you really tried - and Sungyoon  _ tried _ . 

And Sungyoon can’t really compete with it - how can he? He’s good at pretending nice, but he wouldn’t go around defining himself nice. Especially whenever it concerns Daeyeol, a monster comes out, nasty and evil and jealous, like the kind that would fail a test so he could get into summer classes just to make sure there’s nothing develops between Daeyeol and Jaesuk. And that’s just the tip of the iceberg.  

So far they’re 2 weeks into the summer vacation, and Sungyoon’s only interaction with Daeyeol had been inside a classroom, where they’re constantly have to pretend to be in a normal student-teacher relationship, and nothing more. 

Sungyoon patiently waits until the rest of the students file out of the room.

Jaesuk is still discussing something with the female students; making them giggle like pigs, when Sungyoon comes up to the desk. 

Daeyeol got his glasses on, looking through some sheet of formulas, when Sungyoon slides his test before him.

“You wanted to see me, teacher?” 

Daeyeol looks up, making a face that’s somewhere between both amusement and annoyance, and god, he’s just so hot with the glasses.

He’s always have been hot.

Sungyoon remembers the first time he met him at 14. Daeyeol was 17 back then, his cool neighbor hyung, and Sungyoon thought he’ll never be able to love somebody like he loved Daeyeol back then. He was wrong. He fall for him all over again in his last year of highschool, when he came back after studying pedagogy for 2 years aboard.

Daeyeol turns to his right; “Jaesuk, can you bring us a cup of coffee? We still have to finish making the new sheets for tomorrow.” 

Jaesuk chirps an agreement, always in cheerful mood for whatever reason, nodding, before closing the door after asking the giggling mess next to him to accompany him to the end of the hallway. 

Once the door is closed, the classroom is silent. 

It feels like last year, when he admitted he has feelings for him, in this very classroom was years ago. Daeyeol said; ‘I have them too. But I don’t know what to do with them. And… it’s not right.’ 

Except after that it became sort of right. They’re taking it terribly slow, and meeting discreetly as possible, but something is clearly happening, and they’re clearly exclusive, since Daeyeol isn’t dating about else, either.

“You have to stop using that tone, Sungyoon.”

“Why? Is it playing into one of your fantasies?” Sungyoon sits on the desk right before Daeyeol, making sure to move all the pages out of the way with his ass. “A teacher dating a male student. Imagine the scandal!”

Daeyeol snorts; “I am imagining. Myself getting fired. And never finding work ever again.”

“As if somebody here can understand the connotation. All they ever talk about is you and…!” He sounds a bit passive aggressive, and he stops himself.

Daeyeol sighs; “I keep telling you. There’s nothing between us. He’s like a younger brother to me.”

“Am I also a younger brother then?” 

“How many older brothers that shove their tongues down their little brother’s throat do you know?”

“Enough,”

Daeyeol snorts again and pushes him off the desk. “Sit down,” He pulls one of the nearby chairs with his leg (because he’s actually a bit lazy and always picks things off the floor with his leg. Bet Mr.big-nose doesn’t know that, nor does anybody else in this school beside him) and pats it.

Sungyoon plops down, maybe a tad more with attitude without intending, sighing too deeply than he meant to, and trying not to roll his eyes.

Daeyeol gives him a knowing look. “Your mom is going to kill me if you’ll fail the summer courses, you know that, right?”

“I’m not going to fail. You’re a good teacher. I’ll get it right.”

“I know you’re not going to fail. Because you know all the answers.”

“How would I—”

“I took these from a test book we went over together in may. You cracked them like peanuts, it literally took me longer than you.”

Sungyoon shrugs.

“So wanna tell me what’s this all about or what?”

He doesn’t know where to even begin, so he just messes with the ends of his shirt.

“Okay - how about this, I’ll just guess, and if I’m wrong, feel free to correct me.” He clears his throat; “I know you wanted the Teacher Assistant position so we could spend time together - but instead Jaesuk came along, and you got jealous. Especially because everybody are probably gushing about me and him. And you wanted it to be us they’re gushing about, so you failed the spring tests.” 

“It’s not like that— okay, it is - but - well… I don’t know! We haven’t had a single day together since the vacation started - so at least, I can see you here. Without being a total creepy, obsessive stalker. And - I don’t know.” He rubs his face. “Why did it have to be somebody tall and hot that looks like he’s your perfect counterpart, and not me? Why couldn’t he be fat and short and have really thick glasses.” 

Daeyeol turns Sungyoon’s chair toward him; “Listen to me. There is nothing between us. And I told you the summer courses are going to be a bit overloaded until we see progress. The people in this program actually need help with their grades. And it’s my job to help them get them right before they go to college.”

“I know, I know…” 

“Look - Jaesuk, I guess he looks good? But - I don’t really look at guys.”

Sungyoon raises his gaze finally to meet Daeyeol’s. 

“I just look at you because… I don’t know. Because I like you. You know I haven’t been with a guy before. So I really don’t care. How he looks like next to me. Or whose gushing over us.”

He’s close, now, leaning down on his chair, and Sungyoon kisses him. 

He kisses back, slow and soft, before breaking apart; “Not here. You know the rules.”

“Fuck the rules.” Sungyoon showers his face with kisses. 

“Wait, wait - not here, seriously.” He pushes him by the chest, then stares at him, before giving him another rushed peck on the lips, by himself. “Just - you taste good.” He says against his lips, and they’re kissing again. 

“I missed you. Being with you.” Sungyoon wraps his hands around his neck.

“Me too.” 

Sungyoon gets up in a quick move and sits on his lap and yeah, that’s much better. It’s perfect like that.

Except then the door slides open. 

And Jaesuk is standing there with two coffees. 

And he almost drops the coffee, but instinctively catches it with the other hand. 

He opens and closes his mouth and Daeyeol seems to do the same, face growing red. 

“Sorry- I’m—” Jaesuk doesn’t even gets to finish it, because he just closes the room, and shuffles away. 

“Fuck.” Daeyeol rubs his face. “ _ Fuck _ .”

“Hold on - let me go talk to him,” Sungyoon gets up, feeling a little guilty. This just happened because he couldn’t keep his hands to himself.

“No, no, no… It’s my fault. I should bear the blame. It’s okay… I know he won’t go snitch on us, I’ll just… fuck... I’ll just try to explain and—”

Sungyoon shakes his head; “Let me talk to him, please.”

Daeyeol makes a half nod, but a disagreeing kind of sound, but Sungyoon already takes off after Jaesuk.

He’s just down the hall and he looks as surprised as he was when he opened the door, as if the expression didn’t have the chance to leave his face yet. 

“Look, it’s not how it looks like.” Sungyoon starts. 

“It’s not?” 

“Okay, it  _ is _ how it looks like - but it’s… not something weird. Like. Between us. We’ve been neighbors and friends and… I don’t know. Besides, I’m going to turn 18 like in 2 weeks, so…” Sungyoon rubs his face because Jaesuk still looks like it’s totally weird and Sungyoon is just making a fool out of himself, and maybe he is.

“He’s not forcing me into it - more like, it’s me forcing him into it. He’s straight. But we like each other. A lot. So that’s all there is to it. And - this is going to sound dumb and childish, but I’m only in these summer courses because of you.”

“Me?”

“Yeah. You’re… all… Mr. Perfect. And you’re always so nice. I can’t be that nice. I don’t even strive to it. I’m just… me. So. Anyway - Daeyeol is also really nice, so he’s probably not going to ask this from you, but I really hope you want tell the faculty about this…?”

Jaesuk sighs and rubs his head. He looks left and right down the empty halls, and the afternoon sun. “I won’t say anything.” He decides. “I’m just… I guess I kind of knew it. Because all he ever talks about it you. I thought maybe he’s just one of those people that favourites one person above everybody else, but he never gave you special treatment or acted upon it… so I - I’m just… a bit overwhelmed that’s all. I guess all things considered, you’re just 3 years apart...” He rubs his head again, as if he’s trying to make sense of the situation.

“Oh.” Sungyoon pauses; “He talks about me? A lot?”

“Yeah,” Jaesuk snorts. “Don’t worry, I promise I won’t say anything to anybody. But you have to promise to not write bad answers on your tests. We can tell right away, because you always know where to make it wrong.”

“Okay. I’m sorry. Thank you.” Sungyoon nods and bows, and suddenly feels much less jealous. 

“And also… try not to get caught again. This time it’s me… but tomorrow it can be that Jangjun kid, and you know he’s trouble. He’s also failing on purpose. He legit drew a large dick out on his answer sheet. ”

“Yeah, he’s just doing these courses so he can hook up with one of the delinquent boys - don’t mind him.”

Jaesuk snorts. 

Daeyeol is peeking out of the door of the math class, now, looking like a scared kicked puppy and Sungyoon thinks it might be okay to spend the next few weeks still at home. It’s his last vacation. 

He’s going to college soon, after all. 


End file.
